


Be a Good Girl.

by BloodStainedReaper



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainedReaper/pseuds/BloodStainedReaper
Summary: Jane Arkensaw woke up one night to hear screams coming from her neighbor's house. She investigates until she sees a scary figure in the house. Jane runs home and hides in her closet, but she doesn't know that the scary figure followed her home.
Relationships: Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer & Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer
Kudos: 13





	Be a Good Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane Arkensaw is 16 years old.
> 
> Jeff The Killer is 17 years old.

Jane was sleeping soundly in her room. She woke up after hearing screaming outside. She looks out the window and sees that the screaming is coming from her neighbor’s house. Jane got changed and went outside to investigate. She walks to her neighbor’s house and looks through the window. All she saw was the living room, but then someone walked into the living room. It was a boy, wearing a white hoodie. Jane realized that he was covered in blood. She then took a look at his face. The boy has no eyelids and he has a giant smile on his face. Jane is starting to get scared, then she realizes that the boy was now staring at her. Jane quickly ran away from her neighbor’s house and went back inside her house. She got into your bedroom and Jane started to hide in the closet. After 20 minutes, she then fell asleep. 

When Jane woke up, it was still night. She waited a few minutes before leaving the closet. But as she opened the closet door, Jane was pulled out of the closet and onto the ground. She looked up to see that it was the boy from early. He starts forcefully taking off her pants, revealing nothing but her ass and pussy. The boy then puts a knife to Jane’s throat, as she start peeing on the floor

“I won’t kill you if you be a good girl, ok?” The boy said. Jane slowly nods her head. But she took a look at the boy’s face and realized who he was. It was Jeff woods, he was one of the neighbor’s kids. Jeff then rolls Jane over onto her belly. Jane could hear him unbuckle his pants. Jeff then shoves his penis into her wet pussy, doggy style. Then he fucks her like a real man should. Jane can feel every thrust, and she even moans when he comes. Jeff then pulls out of her tight little hole and starts forcefully taking her shirt off. Jeff stared at Jane's boobs before starting to suck on one of them. He continues sucking Jane's boob and soon she starts to moan in pleasure. Jeff bites Jane's boob hard, causing her to scream out loud. She screams even louder when he bites her nipples as well. Jeff licks Jane's wet lips and begins to lick her pussy.

He continues licking Jane's clit until she begins to gasp for air. Then Jeff stops licking her wet cunt and instead kisses her body while continuing to lather up his tongue with her juices. Jeff pushes his big fat prick deep inside Jane's tight little hole. It hurts like hell but it feels so good!

Jane screams out loudly as Jeff ram his massive cock into her. As he keeps pounding into Jane, she continues to scream out in ecstasy. Her moans get louder and more intense as Jeff pounds his hips forward and back repeatedly.

"More! More!" Jane said. Jeff continues to pound into Jane as she keeps screaming out in ecstasy. Finally after about ten minutes of this, Jeff feels himself getting close to coming. 

"I'm gonna fill you up!" Jeff shouted. He continues to ram his dick into Jane as fast as possible. They scream out in unison as they both climax together. Jeff pulls his dick out of Jane's dripping pussy and proceeds to put it in Jane's mouth. As he does this, Jeff notices that she has stopped moaning and crying out altogether. Instead she seems to be enjoying the taste of Jeff’s cum.

"Ahhhh... That tastes soooo goood..." Jane says as she licks up and down the length of Jeff’s thick cock. Jeff grabs Jane's head and forces her face close to his throbbing erection. Jeff takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Take my load." Jane looks at him expectantly as she sucks on his dick. She takes a few deep breaths and gulps down his load. After about five minutes of slurping, puking and swallowing, Jeff feels himself getting ready to explode again. This time however he doesn't hold back. Jeff slams his hips forward and shoots a huge load all over Jane's face. She gags on it, but doesn't seem to mind too much. Jeff quickly pulls out of Jane's mouth and looks at her face covered in his cum. 

Jane then falls asleep naked on the floor. Jeff smiles at Jane who just lies there motionless.

"Well, I guess you really are a good girl after all." He says and stands up. Jeff walks over to Jane and picks her up off the floor. He lays her down on her bed before walking off into the darkness. 


End file.
